Say That You Love Me
by teeheeyouresilly
Summary: Sakura Haruno is an average girl who dislikes rich and snobby people but, what will happen when she meets one. That certain someone is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of a famous film company. SasuxSaku and other pairings


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. P**

**­­­­­­­­­­**

**Summary:** Sakura Hurano is an average girl who dislikes rich and snobby people but, what will happen when she meets one. That certain someone is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of a famous film company. **(Revised)**

_Thoughts_

Normal

"Speaking"

**Say That You Love Me**

Sakura Haruno was memorizing her lines for her high school play that she was auditioning for. The play was none other than Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She was hoping to get the part of the fair and beautiful Juliet Capulet, that is, if she was good enough of an actress.

Sakura is seventeen years old and is currently attending Fire Leaf High, Konoha's number one high school. As you may have figured out, Konoha is the city she lives in. Konoha is a somewhat small town, but it was well known. Now, Sakura looked like any average seventeen year old girl if you considered long swaying pink hair and big emerald eyes that shined every time she smiled then yes, Sakura looked like a normal teenage girl. She is currently dressed in long dark skinny jeans and a flowing floral tank top that hugged her curves perfectly.

She continued practicing her lines until she was interrupted by loud knocking at her door. She thought to herself… _it couldn't be mom… she should still be working. Besides, she has her own set of keys. _It was already dark out and she didn't want to get up, but the knocking wouldn't stop.

She forced herself up to open the door and when she did, she saw a young man standing there. She had never seen this person before. It was then that it hit her, a complete stranger was at her door.

The young man that stood at her door had raven hair with hints of midnight blue in it. His hair is untidy looking, which is probably why it stuck out at the back of his head, sort of like a chicken's butt. He had onyx eyes that blended in with the night. He was wearing a black suit that looked expensive. He obviously had quite a lot of money.

For some strange reason, Sakura did not like rich people. To her, they were cocky, arrogant, had major superiority complex, and had a habit of wasting money. She simply disliked the rich, it was as simple as that.

"Finally! I've been knocking at your door for a long time now!" he yelled. She was right, this man is cocky and rude.

"I'm sorry, mister! I like to take _**my time**_ opening _**my**_ door!" she yelled back while they both glared at each other.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just need some help getting to Konoha Hotel. It's my first time in Konoha so, I need your help." Sakura could not believe it. This guy had the audacity to come to her and ask for help without even saying please. She nearly laughed and would have too, if she hadn't stopped herself on time.

"I should help you because…?" she said, closing the door. He quickly put his foot in the way of the door. She gave him an evil look and he returned it with a nastier glare.

"How about this, I'll give you money to take me to the hotel. If you still don't trust me, then here…" The man gave her his cell phone. He also pulled out his wallet and gave her over 5,000. Her eyes widened. _Who carries this much cash on them?_ She knew it. He was rich.

"Can you help me now? Or is there something else that you want?"

"Okay, I'll help you. I know where the hotel is. Let me grab my jacket and we can go. Just wait here." Sakura lived only with her mother and they weren't rich. They didn't make a lot of money, and here some stranger was giving her over 5,000 just to take him to a hotel. She grabbed her phone and her jacket. She placed hers and the man's phone into her jacket's pocket. She decided that she would just leave the money on her bed for now. Sakura then hurried back outside to the guy.

When she stepped out, she saw that he owns a new and shiny black car. He opened the passenger door for her.

"Wait! I'm not going in until… until I know your name." she quickly said.

"What?! 5,000 is not enough?" he asked getting impatient and angry.

"It's a safety precaution. My life is worth more, so fine, don't tell me." She started back to her house but he stopped her.

"Argh! Fine. It's Sasuke Uchiha. I don't want to know your name, it'll only burden me. So now can you get in?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly.

"Grrr! What do you want? Huh? My wallet? My I.D.? Just name it so we can go!" he snapped.

"Okay, Okay. However, trust me, if anything happens to me, I'll curse your whole family. Wait! Do you live with your parents?" she asked getting scared. She didn't want to talk to a guy who still lived with his parents. Not that it was wrong, it was just weird.

"I'm out of high school and college. I'm a pretty smart guy and handsome if I do say so myself. And I'm only 21, currently living in a hotel, unless you don't show me!" he said and sighed.

"Does that satisfy you? Wait a second, you don't want to suck my soul do you? You soul-sucker!" she stayed silent.

"You know what? I change my mind. I can find someone else." She stopped him.

"Okay, I believe you! Sheesh, and I'm not a soul-sucker, you chicken butt!" She finally got in the car.

Sasuke gracefully closed the door for her and went to the other side of the car. He got in and started the car.

"Point the way, Oh Evil One!" he said as she growled at him.

"Push the limits and I bite!" she roared. His eyes widened.

"Okay, go straight and turn right on the next stop sign. You know Sasuke, you are a show off…" She saw him roll his eyes,

"…but of course you are staying in the most expensive hotel in town." She saw his upper lip rise slightly.

"Of course, I must have the best. I get what I want, when I want." She smacked him hard on the head.

"Hey! I could die! I'm driving! Sheesh, you devil reborn." He said, as she laughed.

"Don't get cocky, rich boy." She said, as he turned right.

"You laugh first, but wait, I shall have the last laugh. You are lucky I'm driving. Where do I go next?"

"Turn right again here." She said as he turned right.

"Then left and keep going straight."

When they arrived at the hotel, he parked his car at the hotel garage. They both got out and Sasuke started to walk to the stairs.

"Hey! Aren't you bringing me back!?" she shouted angrily.

"That wasn't part of the deal." He said laughing. Sakura would've chased after him, but he had already run into the building. She smiled at herself as she walked outside towards her home. _He did have the last laugh_, she thought.


End file.
